Dream Lovers
by KyaniteD
Summary: Some Sakura Taisen, SumireXKanna angst drabble, fastfood for angst lovers. Shoujoai.
1. Setup

**Dream Lovers**

- Some Sakura Taisen, Sumire/Kanna angst drabble

A/N:  
Really, imagine fastfood, what it looks, how it's made, how it's eaten, transfer it to literature and you get the genre of this story. Because of the author's need to write and eagerness to post this is completely unbeta'd. MS Word had a look at the spelling, but oh wells, we know what that means.  
Constructive criticism is highly welcome, but please don't take this thing too seriously. The wrapping doesn't really need to be better than the content :P

Find some S/K graphics here: http/www.cjb.cc/members/kyanite/kansum/index.htm

xxx

* * *

xxx

Slowly and graceful Sumire descended the stairs, finally ready to have breakfast. Before she entered the room to sit down with the rest of the Hanagumi, she stifled a yawn, lady-like hiding it behind the back of her hand.

The fights last night had been an annoying disruption of her beauty sleep. She wondered briefly why the slugs always chose the night for their shady activities. She concluded that they must be too ugly for the daylight and added with some superiority the thought, that maybe they should get some beauty sleep as well during the night, instead of attacking the capital's oblivious citizens.

Just when she was about to sit down she noticed what everyone was having for breakfast.

"Bread? We're having dry bread for breakfast! But I need a well-balanced meal before I can start straining rehearsals with this troupe of inferior actors!"

She looked around for someone to blame, but all she found was hanging heads, everyone was silently chewing the bread, and not even Kanna was going to counter her accusations. Kanna. She looked around, but didn't see the Okinawan, who happened to be the troupe's rather talented cook, that much she had to admit.

"Where is Kanna? Isn't she supposed to be the first down here to cook the meals?"

Again she was met with silence, but this time, Maria looked up.

"She is in her room. And she will stay there. Please do not disturb her."

Sumire frowned, and then started to throw one of her smaller fits,

"What are you saying? Is she thinking she can get out of rehearsals by hiding in her room? I will not allow such cowardly behavior to get into my way or ruin the success of the show. She knows we have little time to practice this time. We need her down here."

She looked at the pitifully empty, unset table.

"You go on and gnaw on your bread. I am not afraid of this idiot muscle head. I will go and get her. If she was never afraid of me, now she should be!"

Sumire stomped off in direction of Kanna's room, determined to do whatever it takes to drag her first into the kitchen and then on stage for practice.

xxx

Her attempt to knock was stopped by an elegant, gloved hand and when she looked up she saw the stern face of Maria.

"Wha- "

The Russian was never for many words, and especially now she didn't really want to say anything. But upon the determination that showed on Sumire's face she decided she had to say _something_. Still holding the actress' hand, she said with a _very_ low voice.

"No."

Aforementioned determination sprang into full action and right into Maria's face.

"What do you mean by 'no'. If I'm not allowed to knock I can also just run into her room and scare the sleepyhead out of bed. It's impolite and unmannered, but it's not like someone like her who lacks manners, anyway, would care about that, now would she?"

She tried to free her hand from the strong hand and reached for the door knob with her free hand, ready to enter the room unannounced and without permission. Usually she would refrain from that to avoid any too disturbing encounters with Kanna in a rather inappropriately dressed or even undressed state, but it was past breakfast time and she was in need of some decent food before she could start a day full of struggling on stage with the amateurs around her.

"No. You cannot enter." The deep voice held her back.

Sumire just threw her head back and laughed.

"What now. Does ape woman have a bodyguard now? Is she afraid of me? Hahaha, I knew she was no match for someone like me!"

A frown appeared on the Russians face.

"No, she just wouldn't want you to see her like this."

Sumire just couldn't stop mocking and continued.

"But why, it's not like she ever made a secret of her teddy bear pajamas or her white shorts or her naked-"

She couldn't really bring herself to say it. But Maria knew what she was about to say and had the otherwise cold Russian blushed for a moment before she resumed her stoic expression.

"It's nothing like that. Please, do not disturb her," her voice almost held a pleading tone, "she really needs to rest."

Sumire was fed up with Maria's vague answers.

"Maria-san, just what is going on here! I demand an explanation why my stage partner and the second lead in the current play of the Hanagumi thinks she doesn't need to attend the most crucial rehearsals before the premiere! And why is the acting captain of the division and head of the troupe excusing and supporting such unprofessional behavior!"

The Russian found herself staring into the flaming eyes of her star actress, caught between the responsibilities of a leader and those of a friend.

"Kanzaki-san, I will repeat myself. Please do not enter this room. The fights last night were hard and Kanna needs to rest more than anything, and this also includes rehearsals with the troupe, and especially _you_."

The blonde's words rang in Sumire's ears. _More than anything._ And she immediately remembered what brought her up to this door in the first place. Kanna had not been downstairs for breakfast. There was nothing short of death that would keep the Okinawan eating machine from getting her share of the available food, which most often was a good half of everything.

_The fights were hard_. Sumire could not remember anything special about the events from last night.

"Please, Maria-san", her she did nothing to hide the mockery in the fake plea, "these poor deluded people were hardly a match for the Hanagumi. Had they been a bit faster, the police could have taken them out on their own. There is no way this could have affected ape woman enough to forego her cherished morning ritual of stuffing herself like a mannerless peasant. Ahahaha, I forgot, she _is_ a mannerless peasant."

The cool Russian started to shake, betraying the anger she felt towards the uncaring attitude of her best friend's stage partner. Silently asking for forgiveness, she couldn't keep to herself any longer what had been weighing down the mood of the rest of the troupe ever since she had returned with Kanna last night.

"Sumire, after you left for your precious new moon sleep as soon as there were no more of those pitiful foot soldiers in sight, the artillery attacked and Kanna was caught between two fighting machines that were just about to chase after your precious star butt."

For once, the star actress was at a loss of words, and gaping like a stranded fish she stared at the acting captain, who couldn't stop herself and continued with her rant,

"She held them back but before anyone could get to her she was thrown from her Koubu. I don't know what happened to her then, but she looked pretty bad when I could finally pick her up and carry her home."

The expression on Sumire's face had changed completely. It was almost showing fear, but of course a star actress never shows fear, no matter how afraid she might be.

"So that idiot fought them with her bare hands?"

"Those things certainly looked like it."

"And..."

"And she most certainly looks like it, too."

"So..."

"You better not go in there. She wouldn't want that."

"Wouldn't... ?"

Maria heaved a sorrowful sigh, which in itself was worrying, considering that the introvert woman rarely showed any emotions at all.

"She hasn't regained consciousness yet."

A determination like earlier manifested in Sumire's face.

"Let me in, I need to see her!"

"But she doesn't need you to see her like this. You're the last person she needs right now, so please, just leave her for now."

Maria's words stung. But there was nothing Sumire could do right now, the Russian was Kanna's best friend and would protect her, no matter what, now more than ever just because she probably blamed herself for having been unable to prevent Kanna getting hurt that badly in the first place.

"I see. Will there be a rehearsal today at all?"

She tried to get back into professional mode, obviously trying to divert her attention from things she couldn't change. Not now, anyway.

"There will be. At the very least we will have to find a replacement."

"A replacement! You cannot just replace her! She's the second lead!"

"We will have to. Otherwise we would have to cancel the show and this will displease many important people. Not to think of the grudge the regular audience will have."

"I see. Well then, I suggest we get going the sooner we have a replacement, the sooner we can start rehearsing with the new cast."

Maria was surprised how quickly Sumire had turned from worrying back to business. For a second, she had believed Sumire truly cared about Kanna, and she had almost allowed her a few moments at her stage partner's bedside. But with things going like this, it was best for Kanna if the Kanzaki heiress did not see her in her current state.

xxx

TBC...


	2. Sumire

**Dream Lovers**

- Some Sakura Taisen, Sumire/Kanna angst drabble

A/N: Continuation in shameless disregard of pov-consistency-rules. Forgive or don't read.

Find some S/K graphics here: http/www.cjb.cc/members/kyanite/kansum/index.htm

xxx

* * *

xxx

The day had been flying by like a dream.

Sumire's head was spinning from the latest events. Things were not going as they should. Not at all.  
As far as she knew her partner of several years had been badly injured, and she was not allowed to see her.  
Somewhere something must have gone completely wrong.  
Why was Maria acting like Sumire would hurt Kanna or damage her even more.  
True, they argue a lot. But those were arguments over nothing, little fights to release some steam, never serious, never...

But why would Maria think she'd hurt Kanna now, they were teammates, after all. Friends, even, she thought, and... just sometimes... she wondered... wished... but then, her pride would kick in and urge her to try and land another blow to the redhead's apparently and annoyingly indestructible ego.

The entire day had been flying by like a dream.

It had been decided that Maria would take Kanna's role in the play. Fortunately, her original role was only a minor character. It sufficed to rewrite only a few passages in the play to keep the character without actually needing it to be embodied on stage.

Sumire had noticed how everyone except Maria disappeared at some point, and she assumed it was to pay a visit to Kanna.

All through the day she had felt Maria's eyes on her, the captain made sure she would not sneak out together with one of the others. It really started to worry her, how bad was it really, and why would she not be let in if it was _that_ bad.

The entire day was a mere fuzz in her memory.

And now she was lying in her room, in her bed, unable to find sleep. Everybody else had already gone to bed as well and it was eerily silent in the whole building.

There was only the occasional sound of a creaking bed when someone turned in their sleep, and a groan.

And another groan.

And then she heard a muffled voice calling her name. Sumire sat up in her bed and listened more carefully, trying to find out where the voice was coming from. She realized that it must be one of the rooms across the hallway and that was also where... Without another thought she got up, quickly throwing her morning gown over her shoulders on her way to the door. Barefooted she made her way to the door to Kanna's room, just to find it already open, and as she peered around the doorframe she saw Maria lighting the candle on the bed-side table.

In the flickering light of the two candles, the one Maria had brought into the room and the one she had just lit, Sumire saw Kanna, or what she presumed to be Kanna, since all she saw was a bandaged head on a pillow.

There was another groan and a weak, desperate sounding call,

"Sumire... !"

"Sshhh." With quite some fascination Sumire watched how the cold Russian warrior sat down on the bed and leaned back to pull the injured woman against her chest. Holding her close with one arm she gently stroked her cheeks with the other hand, making cooing sounds in an attempt to calm the obviously distressed dreamer.

The words were spoken in low whispers and Sumire had some difficulties understanding them.

"Kanna, Kanna... sshhhh... it's alright, everything is alright, you're safe... I got you... sshh... sweety... it's a dream, it's only a dream... "

Sumire had never heard the Russian speak with so much emotion nor had she ever heard anyone address the muscular Okinawan giant with any kind of endearments, and hearing them now, coming from Maria, she felt a light twinge in her chest.

"Sumire... "

"She's safe, too, Kanna, she's fine, everything is fine, sshhh..."

Sumire's breath hitched when Maria had said she was here. Had she been detected already?

The sound made Maria look up from her distressed but apparently still sleeping friend.

"Sumire."

"Maria-san."

"What are you doing here." The face that had been showing worry and compassion so expressively just an instant ago was now as stony and cold again as she remembered it. And it intimidated her, even when she knew she had done nothing wrong. Or had she?

"I couldn't sleep and then I heard someone calling my name... I didn't know it was her before I reached the door and saw you..."

She was still standing by the doorframe, not sure if Maria would allow her to enter the room. Right now she looked like a tigress protecting her cub and Sumire knew better than to mess with wild... creatures.

Looking back at Kanna's face, Maria simply repeated a variation of what she had told Sumire several times during the day. "You shouldn't be here."

A small flame of confidence flickered up in Sumire as she replied, "But she was calling my name. She was calling me, so why should I not be here."

And again, Maria only repeated what she had said before, "She doesn't want you to see her like that."

"Like what, sick? Bound to bed? I have taken care of her before, when she had this bad case of flu, and she didn't mind me seeing her back then."

The captain sighed. "Sumire, she... I don't know... we don't know if... she might..." Her hands gently feathered over the uncovered areas of the usually healthily sun burnt face.

Sumire swallowed. "Maria-san...?"

When the Russian looked up Sumire swore she saw something like a tear lingering in the corner of the captain's eye.

"Sumire-san, when I found her, her hands were practically torn from the fight and she was bleeding from several wounds and cuts at her head. The doctor said it's too early to make any predictions, but there's the chance she might not be able to... fight anymore... and... her face... she might..." Her gaze intensified.

"The damaged could be permanent. She would be ashamed if she knew you saw her like that, if she lost all she had left to be proud of."

Sumire nodded, finally understanding why Maria had tried to keep her away. She was not protecting her from Sumire, but from shame and embarrassment. Considering the seemingly blissful ignorance or playful banter with which the Karateka countered every attack at her personality, no one would have believed she would be capable of feeling ashamed or embarrassed. But Sumire understood that the strong ego of her partner was backed by her faith in her abilities, and if she lost them, she might also lose her self-confidence.

Still, all the rest of the Hanagumi was allowed to visit the injured member of the troupe, it made her wonder...

"Maria-san, how much did she... do you... know...?" the defensive tone in her voice was just as rare as the emotional display of affection by the captain a few minutes ago.

"Everything, I think, ... "

Again, the Kanzaki heiress nodded slowly, "I see. So you know she..."

"Yes."

"Maria-san, I... Thank you for taking care of her."

"Sumire...?" Kanna's head still leaned against Maria's chest but had turned towards the door. Her eyes seemed to be still closed, even thought her eyelids fluttered as if caught in a struggle to open against the flickering light of the candles.

Hearing the croaky voice saying her name was too much for the star actress. As tears sprang to her eyes she quickly turned and ran off, to her room, her bed, and into a sleepless night.

xxx

TBC...


	3. Maria

**Dream Lovers**

- Some Sakura Taisen, Sumire/Kanna angst drabble

Find some S/K graphics here: http/www.cjb.cc/members/kyanite/kansum/index.htm

A/N: This is seriously getting out of hand, length-wise and story-wise. I have no idea where it's heading, lol, I'm just as curious as you :P The chapters seem to get shorter, but that's only because the plot is thickening and I'm writing on the fly here, taking step by step, scene by scene.

xxx

**

* * *

**

**xxx**

"Good Morning."

A groan greeted Maria from the bed and she was glad that Kanna had awaken from unconsciousness, even if the sleep that had engulfed her ever since had been anything but healing or regenerating.

"I'm sorry for waking you so early. I figured you'd appreciate your breakfast while it's still fresh and warm."

"F-food?"

The slightest smile was tucking at the corners of Maria's mouth, Kanna's most vital organ had apparently recovered quickly from the shock - her stomach seemed to be as indestructible as her ego itself.

"Yes, Kohran took over in the kitchen and made some soup."

"Is it good?"

Maria was never one to make a fuss over something like food. As far as she was concerned, eating was merely means to an end. Taste was irrelevant.

"It is edible."

"Did Sumire eat it?"

The question almost took Maria by surprise. Usually her friend would not be as open about... that.

"She had two servings."

"Hm, ok, the let me have it." Her hands rose and reached for the bowl, but the movement stopped mid-air. With wide eyes she stared at the thick bandages around her hands.

"Maria..."

The look almost broke the blonde's heart. She turned and closed the door, locking it carefully.

"Kanna, I know we have to talk, but you need to eat first."

"How..."

She was aware that the question was not about the food. But she had to take things one step at a time, and right now, food was more important.

"You have no choice. You will have to let me feed you."

"Maria, there is no way- "

"I will get nurse Kanzaki, if that's what you prefer," Maria threatened with a wink.

"No! No, I mean, ...," Kanna closed her eyes and sighed in defeat, "ok, then, just let's get it over with."

xxx

To be able to eat, Kanna had sat up against the wall. Maria knew it must have been embarrassing to be fed. She was sure it would have killed her if she had been the one who needed to be fed soup.

After that, Kanna had been apparently tired, but also full of questions about what had happened. Maria figured that the blows to her head during the fight had caused the partial memory loss or rather... fading, since it seemed like Kanna's memories were not lost completely, they were only vague and foggy.

She told her friend everything she knew, how she had found her and brought her home.

As expected, the immediately following question was if any of the others had gotten hurt, and she knew that the question truly meant if Sumire was well.

She reassured her that everyone was ok, apart from the depressing mood and worry that everyone held for Kanna. The Russian had not been sure if it would be wise to tell Kanna about the prospects of her recovery. She realized, though, that it would not only be fair to tell her but even unfair not to tell her when the rest of the ensemble already knew.

There was a long silence after that.

And then a very unusual request.

"Maria, would you hold me?"

She was about to find some excuse, but it occurred to her, that there was no one else who would do it, could do it, and so she slipped herself behind her friend, leaning against the wall and letting Kanna's head fall back and rest on her shoulder.

"So I could lose everything." She paused for a moment, before she continued in a low whisper, more thinking aloud then talking to Maria. "I'd finally be left with nothing. Nothing at all."

Maria had no answer. Nothing came to her mind, nothing she cold say, that would be able to comfort her friend.

Lost in the attempt to find the appropriate thing to say, she traced the bandages with her fingers and eventually placed a light kiss on the head that had slipped forward and was heavily resting against her collar bone now.

Unfortunately, in exactly this moment there was a knock on the door and brought Maria back from her reverie. Her attempt to jump up from the bed was halted by the heavy weight of the muscular body against her chest and she found herself caught.

This feeling intensified by the factor thousand when Kanna asked the visitor to come in. In the slowly opening door Sumire face appeared. She had already opened her mouth to say something but was apparently rendered speechless by what she saw. For a long moment she stared at the picture before her.

Kanna was the first to break the painful silence. "Sumire."

The Hanagumi's star actress visibly struggled to compose herself and witnessing this situation between what she had assumed to be merely stage partners made Maria wish to just dissolve from the room.

She felt like she should say something, do something, but she couldn't really think of something.

"Sumire-san, it's not what it looks like..."

The cold reply was expected, but stung nonetheless. "Of course, Maria-san. However, everyone is waiting for you to and when you're done with whatever it doesn't look like, we would appreciate if you joined us in the theatre."

The door closed and there was the sound of someone running down the hallway.

"Don't worry, Maria, she doesn't mean it."

Maria did not share Kanna's confidence. "I think she does."

xxx

Maria knew that something was wrong. Or at least she knew that the truth was apparently different from what she had believed for some time now.

Ever since Kanna had confided in her she had pitied her friend for such a poor choice for a crush. She thought that being in love with someone and not have this love returned is bad enough in itself, but having this someone mistreat you like Sumire constantly did with Kanna was even worse. Sometimes Maria couldn't take it, and turned away or even walked away when they were fighting again.

She admired Kanna's strength and stamina, the way she never backed down from Sumire, never surrendered, never let any pain show, never let on that what Sumire had said might have affected her.

Things showed in a different light now. What Sumire had said the other night, about how much Maria knew, the way she had reacted just now... How much did _Sumire_ know?

She had wanted to protect Kanna from the snobbish heiress and her verbal blows and attacks, and now she came to realized that may not have been necessary at all. Sumire cared. The former assassin did not really have much experience in dealing with human emotions, but it seemed like Sumire cared more than she would have ever expected.

The question now was, did Kanna know? If they both cared for each other that much, why did they constantly seem to be at each other's throat?

xxx

It hadn't been long before Kanna had fallen asleep in her arms. For a while, she stayed and pondered the recent events. But eventually she had to extract herself from what had become an awkward position in the light of Sumire's sudden appearance. She winced at the thought of having to work so closely, intimately close even, with the agitated actress after what had just happened.

xxx

TBC...


End file.
